


Mixed Metaphor's.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Un-necessary evil...Based on a scene from: Into Darkness...Mr. Sulu takes temporary command of the Enterprise.





	Mixed Metaphor's.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Plant Life series, by StellarLibraryLady and Esperata.

Quote: Doctor McCoy says..."Mr Sulu, remind me never to piss you off!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------   
Unquote: Mr Sulu replies. 

"Doctor McCoy, as it happens, you frequently do just that, by your flippant attitude and approach to everyone you happen to encounter."

"What the hell!!! If your attempting to unleash my anger acting Captain Sulu, you just better watch your step or you'll land yourself right in the thick of it."

"Doctor, shooting daggers at me is cutting through no new ground, it only goes to prove that I am on the right track."

"Damn it acting Captain Sulu! Keeping this thing on a one to one basis, I think you know what you can go and do?"

"Doctor, I believe your going to inform me anyhow."

"Damn right, the hell I am! Mr. Sulu, you can just go right ahead and kiss my blooming aspidistra!"

They both remained silent for a while, neither able to quite figure out just who had won this argument, and who had conceded defeat. 

The End.


End file.
